


Rapunzel, Rapunzel

by Belladonna1185



Series: Once Upon a Time: SnarryLDWS Round 6 Collection [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Rapunzel (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Fairy Tale Retellings, M/M, Snarry_LDWS, rapunzel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladonna1185/pseuds/Belladonna1185
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let down your long ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rapunzel, Rapunzel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Snarry_LDWS Round 6, Week 2 Prompt: Rapunzel. The first line is a direct quote taken from the Bros. Grimm Tale.

“If that is the ladder by which one mounts, I too will try my fortune. ”

“Really, Potter?” Snape drawled, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Harry had the grace to blush even as he tried to play coy.

“What?”

“You know what. Quoting Rapunzel?”

“I-I, well…so what if I did quote a fairy tale. It was appropriate,” Harry huffed.

“Really?” Snape’s shrewd eyes narrowed. “To what were you referring to, Mr. Potter?”

“Your…hair?”

One raven eyebrow arched elegantly. “Truly?”

“Well….” Harry looked over his lover’s deliciously naked body and shivered in delight-filled anticipation. “Maybe not.”


End file.
